1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to channel selection, and more particularly, to a channel selection method using channel quality information of neighboring channels and related channel selection device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regarding a wireless communication system, there are various interferences in the air. For example, interferences may be originated from the background, other electronic devices, the same channel or neighboring channels, other wireless communication systems, etc. Therefore, a wireless router or a base station will generally be configured to operate in the spectrum with less interference present, to provide better transmission throughput.
However, when a channel has less interference at a particular moment, this does not mean the channel will always keep that way. When interferences appear, if the energy of the interference is high enough, the receiver may regard the interference signals as regular packets and try to receive the interference signals. Although the interference signals will eventually be unable to be correctly demodulated and be recognized as false alarms, the receiver will be unable to receive normal packets within a period starting from the time the receiver starts receiving the interference signals and ending at the time the false alarms are recognized, which causes retransmission of the normal packets or decreases the transmission rate.
Thus, there is a need to provide a mechanism to avoid severely interfered channels, to ensure better transmission quality and transmission rate.